


Most Perfect Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baseball, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a gift, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Most Perfect Gift:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a gift, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“Steve, This is the best gift that you ever given me, Thank you so much for this”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said excitingly, as they were in their perfect seats in **_Yankee Stadium_**. Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he did this for his partner,  & lover. It just made him happy to see the blond so happy.

 

“I am glad that you are enjoying yourselif, Danno, You deserve this, Also, We need this”, The Hunky Brunette said, as they shared a kiss. The Couple turned their attention to the game, that is starting, It was gonna be an exciting day.

 

The Game was great, Steve & Danny were enjoying themselves. Danny caught the gameball, & had it signed, & it was the perfect day, & the loudmouth detective was glad that it happened to him, & it was the most perfect gift.

 

When they finally left for their hotel, The Boys were happy, as they were making their way there, & were exhausted too. Danny rested his head on his shoulder, Steve thought it was the most perfect moment, & he kept there, & the former seal smiled, as he said this.

 

“I love you, Danno”, The Five-O Commander said, & he kissed him on the top of his head. Danny said with a smile, “I love you too”, The rest of the drive was made in silence, & they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

The End.


End file.
